A personal computer (PC) can provide video conferencing capabilities over a network. The PC can include a camera and a microphone to capture video and audio of its user. The PC can transmit the captured audio-video data over a network to the other participants of the video conference. Moreover, video streams of the other participants can be transmitted to the PC, which can display the videos of the users on a monitor of the PC. Some video conference applications allow users to share screens so that the users can see a representation of the shared display.